Юичи Накамура
Юичи Накамура (中村 悠一 , Nakamura Yūichi) — японский сэйю , принимавший участие в работе над аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». По контракту связан с компанией «Sigma Seven». Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * Dennou Boukenki Webdiver — Гриффион, Лигаон, Раада * Crush Gear Nitro — Хьюго * Zatch Bell — Цаорон * Hoop Days — Сатору Нагасэ * Shura no Toki — Окита Соджи * Bleach — Тесла Линдокруз * Gakuen Heaven — Ишидзука * Glass Fleet — Лакульд * Black Lagoon — Мейер * Ramen Fighter Miki — Акихико Ота * Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage — Ботровски, Ханада (eps 21-22), Моретти, Василинов (ep 24) * Nodame Cantabile — Кадзуши Иваи * Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo: Yōkoso Tsugumi Ryō e — Ватару Хошино * Engage Planet Kiss Dum — Сю Нанао * Big Windup! — Такая Абэ * Sky Girls — Хомарэ Морияма * Ayakashi Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy — Мисава Тэйдзан * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro — Тэцуюки Хомура * Mokke — Таканаши * Clannad — Томоя Окадзаки * Shugo Chara! — Икуто Цукиёми * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 — Грэхем Акер * Tokyo Marble Chocolate — Ямада * Macross Frontier — Альто Саотомэ * Blassreiter — Брэдли Гилфорд * Neo Angelique Abyss — Джет * Zettai Karen Children, Коичи Минамото * Neo Angelique Abyss: Second Age — Джет * Clannad After Story — Томоя Окадзаки * Linebarrels of Iron — Рэйджи Морицугу * Shugo Chara!! Doki — Икуто Цукиёми * Inazuma Eleven — Коджиро Генда, Джин Кагено, Марк Крюгер * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season — Мистер Бушидо * Bleach — Мурамаса * Shangri-La — Леон Имаки * Fairy Tail — Грей Фулбастер * Kimi ni Todoke — Рю Санада * Arakawa Under the Bridge — Последний Самурай * Dance in the Vampire Bund — Акира Кабураги * Durarara!! — Кёхэй Кадота * Ookiku Furikabutte ~Natsu no Taikai Hen~ — Такая Абэ * Oreimo (Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai), Кёсукэ Косака * Shinryaku! Ika Musume — Горо Арашимия * Shugo Chara Party! — Икуто Цукиёми * Starry☆Sky — Кадзуки Ширанью * Togainu no Chi — Томоюки * Fairy Tail — Грей Фулбастер * Fate/Prototype — Арчер/Гильгамеш * Guilty Crown — Гай Цуцугами * Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi — Гекко Куренай * Kimi ni Todoke (второй сезон) — Рю Санада * Sekaiichi Hatsukoi — Йошиюки Хатори * Starry Sky — Ширануи Кадзуки * Senjou no Valkyria 3: Tagatame no Juusou — Курт Ирвинг * Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% — Цукимия Ринго * Working!! — Машиба Йохэй * Aquarion Evol — Товано Микагэ * Btooom! — Нобутака Ода * Gin Tama — Саката Кинтоки * Hyōka — Хотаро Орэки * Initial D Fifth Stage — Рин Ходжо * Inu × Boku SS — Соуши Микецуками * K — Рикио Канамото * La storia della Arcana Famiglia — Лука * Love, Elections & Chocolate — Юки Оджима * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic — Коуэн Рэн * Natsuyuki Rendezvous — Рёсукэ Кадзуки * Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun — Бдзан Йошида * Zettai Karen Children: The Unlimited — Коичи Минамото * Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai — Кёсукэ Косака * Senyū — Рос * Valvrave the Liberator — Райдзо Ямада * Karneval — Джики * WataMote — Томоки Куроки * Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (второй сезон) — Цукимия Ринго * Battle Spirits Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero — Рэйджи * Log Horizon — Уильям Массачусеттс * Gundam Build Fighters — Рикардо Фелинни * Corpse Party: Tortured Souls — Йошики Кишинума * Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun — Умэтаро Кодзаку * Fairy Tail — Грей Фуллбастер * Hamatora — Ратио * Kenzen Robo Daimidaler — Генри * Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei — Тацуя Шиба * Nobunaga Concerto — Киношита Токичиро * Nobunaga The Fool — Гай Юлий Цезарь * Rokujyoma no Shinryakusha!? — Котаро Сатоми * Tokyo Ghoul — Ренджи Йомо * World Trigger — Юичи Джин * Z/X Ignition — Микадо Куросаки * Donten ni Warau — Тэйнка Кумо * Fafner in the Azure: -EXODUS- — Дастин Морган * Tokyo Ghoul √A — Ренджи Йомо * The Testament of Sister New Devil — Басара Тоджо * World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman — Джин Ицуруги * Durarara!!x2 Shou — Кёхэй Кадота * Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (третий сезон) — Цукимия Ринго * Seraph of the End — Гурэн Ичиносэ * Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya — Гурэн Ичиносэ * High School DxD BorN — Сайраорг Баэль * Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma — Коджиро Шиномия * K: Return of Kings — Рикио Канамото * Ushio and Tora — Кеничи Масаки * One-Punch Man — водитель без прав * Osomatsu-san — Карамацу * Durarara!!x2 Ten — Кэхэй Кадота * Haikyū!! — Куро Тэцуро * Divine Gate — Артур * Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu — Рейнард ван Астрея OVA * Princess Resurrection OVA — Кидзайя * Zettai Karen Children OVA — Коичиро Минамото * Fairy Tail OVA — Грей Фулбастер Полнометражные фильмы * Kara no Kyoukai - the Garden of sinners — Кохэй * Macross Frontier ~Itsuwari no Utahime~ — Альто Саотомэ * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer — Грэхэм Акер * Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ — Альто Саотомэ * Naruto Shippuden: Blood Prison — Мику * Fairy Tail the Movie: The Phoenix Priestess — Грей Фулбастер * Death Billiards — мужчина * New Initial D the Movie: Legend 1 - Awakening — Кэйсукэ Такахаши * K: Missing Kings — Рикио Канамото * Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai — Йомошиюки Хатори * Genocidal Organ — Клавис Шеперд Видеоигры * 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation — Джошуа Рэдклифф * 2nd Super Robot Wars Z — Альто Саотомэ/Грэхэм Акер * Arcana Famiglia — Лука * Avalon Code — Рекс/Георг * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger — Хадзама/Юки Тэруми * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift — Хадзама/Юки Тэруми * BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma — Хадзама/Юки Тэруми * Blazer Drive — Широ * Bloody Call — Рэймей * Chaos Rings II — Дарвин Аллекер * Corpse Party: Blood Covered — Йошики Кишинума * Corpse Party: Book of Shadows — Йошики Кишинума * Corpse Party 2U: Hysteric Birthday — Йошики Кишинума * Corpse Party: BloodDrive — Йошики Кишинума * Dai Gyakuten Saiban — Кадзума Асоги * Dear Girl ~Stories~ Hibiki, Hibiki Tokkun Daisakusen! — Рё * Daemon Bride — Асмодей/Соя Тачибана * Estpolis — Максим * Fate/stay night Réalta Nua: Take Off! Super Dimensional Trouble Hanafuda Epic Battle — Арчер * Final Fantasy XIII — Сид Рэйнс * Final Fantasy XIV — голос мужчины-хьюрана * Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn — Танкред * Final Fantasy Type-0 — Трей * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD — Трей * Fire Emblem Fates — Рёма * Galaxy Angel II: Eigo Kaiki no Koku — Хибики * Galaxy Angel II: Mugen Kairo no Kagi — Хибики * Galaxy Angel II: Zettai Ryouiki no Tobira — Хибики * Himehibi -New Princess Days- Zoku! Nigakki — Кен Коидзуми * Initial D Arcade Stage — Рин Ходжо * Jingi naki Otome — Рю Наюта * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle — Нарцисо Анасуи * Kimi to Naisho no... Kyo Kara Kareshi — Коу Сакисака * Lamento - Beyond the Void - — Ул * Last Escort -Club Katze- — Рэй * Estpolis: The Lands Cursed by the Gods — Максим * Lux-Pain — Акира Мидо * Luminous Arc 3: Eyes — Дино * ~miyako~ — Сэймей * Mind Zero — Лео Асахина * Sengoku Basara 4 — Шима Сакон * Shining Resonance — Лести Сера Альма * Starry☆Sky — Кадзуки Ширануи * Street Fighter IV — Фей Лонг * Summon Night 3 — Флайз * Super Robot Wars UX — Рэйджи Морицугу, Альто Саотомэ, Грэхэм Акер * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U — Рёма * Togainu no Chi — Томоюки * Tokimeki Memorial 4 — Тадаши Нанакава * Uta no Prince-Sama: Sweet Serenade — Цукимия Ринго * Uta no Prince-Sama: Repeat — Цукимия Ринго * Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life CS Edition — Томоя Окадзаки * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria — Руфус * Valkyria Chronicles III — Курт Ирвинг * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! — Цаорон * Initial D Arcade Stage 6 AA — Рин Ходжо Дубляж * Рли Криса Эванса: ** Captain America: The First Avenger — Стив Роджерс/Капитан Америка ** The Avengers — Стив Роджерс/Капитан Америка ** Thor: The Dark World — Стив Роджерс/Капитан Америка ** Captain America: The Winter Soldier — Стив Роджерс/Капитан Америка ** Ant-Man — Стив Роджерс/Капитан Америка ** Avengers: Age of Ultron — Стив Роджерс/Капитан Америка * Роли Лиама Хемсворта ** The Last Song — Уилл ** The Hunger Games — Гейл Хауторн — Гейл Хауторн ** The Hunger Games: Catching Fire — Гейл Хауторн ** The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 1 — Гейл Хауторн ** The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 2 — Гейл Хауторн * CSI: Miami, Season 14, Episode 4 — Патрик * Evil Dead — Дэвид Аллен * Mad Max: Fury Road — Накс * The Musketeers — Арамис * Nurse Jackie — Фитч Коппер * The Three Musketeers — Герцог Джордж Вильерс Бекингем * Walking with Dinosaurs — Алекс Исполнение песен Музыкальные темы для аниме * Inu X Boku Secret Service — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #2) * Mr. Osomatsu — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Oreimo — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Polar Bear's Café — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #2) * Psychic Squad — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #3) * Unlimited Psychic Squad — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #2) Интересные факты * Юичи Накамура от своего коллеги Кеничи Судзумуры получил прозвище «Ю-Кян». * Юичи Накамура очень любит кошек, но боится их держать дома по причине того, что они в любом случае умрут раньше него. Из-за этого он так и не решается завести своего питомца. * Юичи Накамура не употребляет алкагольные напитки; вместо них он предпочитает соки, преимещственно апельсиновый. * Для визуальных новелл и видеоигр Юичи Накамура использует псевдоним «Чутацу» (仲達, Chuutatsu). Внешние ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт * Twitter-аккаунт * Статья в англоязычной Википедии * Статья в русскоязычной Википедии Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю